


Blue fear

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: "Am I bad?"Alexander Lighrwood and Max Lightwood-Bane





	Blue fear

La peur bleu (Blue fear)

 

"Am I bad?”

The question crossed his chest like an arrow. He could see the fear was written in his eyes brighten with the tears that threatened to escape but did’t happened in an attempt to be brave. He seemed ready for an affirmation, but Alexander was never going to give it to him. He was everything in his life. Max, Raphe and Magnus had taught him what it was to love and be loved.

"Cariño. Darling, come here."

"Am I bad, dad?" he insisted with the same question with his voice breaking. Then he saw it: in between his arms was a book from the institute's library. His son had not learn to read yet. He was just a 3-years-old child, but the archer remembered perfectly that in that book there was an illustration where a warlock seemed to be burning a mundane with his magic.

He wanted to find the words to calm him down and at the same time he did not seem to say it only out of love, an unconditional one, so when his eyes met the magical light and the steele he had left on the night table, he streched his arm to reach the rock and place it between he and his son.

"You're not. There's something wonderful in your magic. Your papa taught it to me. Do you want to see it?"

He waited for his "yes", the first tears running down the boy's dark cheeks that broke his heart as he nooded. He reached for the tiny hand of Max and closed it around the stone which reacted in a burst of colors at the contat, much like the one he had once seen when Magnus took it between his fingers. Max's gaze changed from fear to amazement and the relief hit the nephilim.

"Before Magnus, I had never seen something like this happen, ever."

"Is beautiful. It turns pink! And blue! Green...!"

"Something so beautiful cannot help it but come from a pure heart".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (published) in English. Is short, very short but I could have grammar mistakes and I would be grateful if you made them notice me.
> 
> I'm really really in love with this couple They are so perfect! Alexander is my idol, Magnus my inspiration and Malec, my muse. Nevertheless, on this occasion, I felt the need to be empathic with the little Lightwood-Bane boy, because he is a child brought up by Downworld and Nephilim family in a darkness time.  
> Is he a monster? The entire world has this perception about the Downworld. Werewolf, seelies, vampires, warlocks... what's wrong with them? The answer is nothing. They are what they are and this is all. No one is better than another.


End file.
